


Bound Together

by squid_ink_2124



Category: Macbeth - Shakespeare
Genre: Angst, Death, Flashbacks, Lady Macbeth is entirely to blame, M/M, Macbeth - Freeform, Macbeth and Fleance are close, Slight fluff, TW: Suicide, i cried while writing, no doubt about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27097321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squid_ink_2124/pseuds/squid_ink_2124
Summary: A twist on the original story including a new relationship and a whole new backstory.
Relationships: Banquo (Macbeth)/Macbeth
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Bound Together

_'If it was a prophecy, it must be true, right?'_

He thought as he paced his chambers, still dirty and ragged from a day's work of training. Outside, it was almost like the perfect day for dreaded thoughts such as those that resided within the mind of Macbeth, thane of Glamis and Cawdor. It was noon and yet, it looked quite late due to the dark and gloominess of the sky as droplets rained down slowly.

_'I was the thane of Glamis, and now I'm the thane of Cawdor, so it must be true that I'll be king..but what about Fleance? He will also be a King.'_

He looked down at his hands, knowing what must be done. He dragged his hands down his face slowly, wishing they were a pair that were not his own.

He recalled late nights he would spend with his friend, when laughing and drinking would turn into something more unorthodox. They were two married men, one widowed, with children of their own but as their thoughts got muffled by alcohol, none of that mattered. The two things that mattered were each other and if their curtains covered the windows properly. 

_'I mustn't have these thoughts, I can not kill Banquo......or his son...young Fleance is only 9 this year, same age as my own Lilith would have been.'_

Macbeth holds his face in his hands, glancing over to the set of daggers Banquo had gotten for him as a celebratory gift after a successful battle. Brand new, expensive ones that he had considered getting for himself, but did not have enough money for. He groaned and cursed himself for even thinking of using these against his friend and a boy who was more of a son to him than anything.

When they received their prophecies from the weird sisters, they spoke on Macbeth's future after. "Although I do quite like the idea of being the King's best friend, I like the idea of being his husband even more". He passed the bottle of alcohol to his partner who took a drink before responding. "It does have a nice ring to it, Kings Macbeth and Banquo, bound to each other by a forbidden love". Banquo's face heated up quite a bit as he jumped at and kissed Macbeth, knocking the bottle out of his hand.

That was one of the many moments that made Macbeth hesitant to kill his partner. He hears a knock at the door and a familiar high pitched voice calling his name, "Macbeth? It is time for supper." He rolls his eyes and calls back, "Coming my lady!" He groans again at the thought of eating at a table alone with his wife. She had no clue about the affairs between the two men and it was a secret Macbeth would gladly take to his grave, although he did hope his death was far in the future, and yet before dear Banquo's. Macbeth makes his way down to the dining hall, preparing himself for his wife to berate him on his hesitation to murder his secret lover. He walks up to the table and sits in the seat at the other end of the table. His Lady always insisted upon them being equal at the dinner table, both at the heads of their long table.

The moment she received word on the prophecy, she pushed him to do anything possible, claiming he wasn't a man if he didn't do it. She threatened his manhood and manliness more than his relationship with Banquo did. Ever since the birth and death of their daughter, his Lady insisted he be tougher and show no emotions at all, but comfort her when she reminisced on her late daughter's life.

On days like those, Macbeth would feign a message summoning him out and would sneak away to go sit out on the shore with Banquo. The two would sit on the water banks for hours, watching the sunset and enjoying each other's presence for hours opposed to staying away from each other, alone and upset within their marriages. Banquo's was a loveless marriage, kept together for their son and for Banquo's honor as a man. As the night grew long, it would end with Macbeth laying his head on Banquo's lap, either complaining about his life or dreaming of a life with Banquo where he could scream about his love from the mountain tops and not worry about the consequences.

Macbeth ate his dinner quietly and slowly, losing his appetite with every bite he took. His wife sat across from him, staring him down while eating her own dinner. "My lord, what is your hesitation on the matter? He stands in the way of ou-your rise to royalty. It's a deed that must be done or I shall send someone to do it for you if you are too much of a coward to do it yourself". Macbeth sits up straighter at the threat. "You are in no position to do such a thing. YOU are not the one giving orders around here. You will not speak of him or his son any more than you speak of our own daughter." He freezes as he says that, knowing his daughter's death was not to be treaded upon with his wife. She simply drops her utensils and storms out of the room. He also drops his own slowly, and sits back, contemplating the situation.

_'I do everything for this woman, why does she not see that? I murdered a man who was like a father to me, for her and now she wants me to kill him? I can't......but it would make her happy, not that that matters much’._

As much as he hated that woman, he also hated seeing her angry. He rose from the table and went into the stables. The sun was setting and everyone in there was finishing up for the day. He walked up to one of the younger men in there and asked for the fastest stallion in there. He recalled the last time he rode out this late and in such a rush.

The sun was setting such as it was now and he had just gotten into another argument with his Lady. He ended up meeting Banquo at his own castle, where he spent the night. They had a nice roast for dinner with Fleance and the three men retired to their sleeping quarters afterwards. Except Macbeth, who followed closely behind Banquo, nearly walking with his head resting on his friend's shoulder. When they finally reached the room and closed the door behind themselves, Banquo pushed Macbeth up against the door and kissed him passionately. Macbeth's legs finally gave out beneath him and Banquo held him up, holding him close. Somehow, the other man always knew what Macbeth needed. That night ended with Macbeth's head on Banquo's shoulder and his arm draped over his chest and Banquo held him close to "ensure he was safe as he slept".

He rode quickly, just needing to get away from his own place and to go be with Banquo, even if he shouldn't. Even if he was contemplating killing him. As he rode, he recalled more times that he and Banquo had spent together. Swimming in the rivers, laying out under the night sky, eating together, and training together. Tears gathered in his eyes but were whipped away by the wind as he remembered all of those moments.He continued riding, thankful he didn't bring his own blades with him. Roughly 45 minutes later, he arrived. The sun was down as he handed his horse off to the stable boys. They allowed him in, and called for Banquo, informing him of his visitor at this late hour. Quick footsteps were heard clearing the entire building quite quickly before Banquo stood before him.

"Lord Macbeth, please, do come with me. What brings you here so late in the day?" Macbeth followed behind him, watching the way he walked, as if he himself were an angel gliding across the floor. "It is simply matters to discuss between us, privately." Banquo stops and turns to his visitor. "Again? When does she ever stop? Come, we'll speak in my own quarters." Macbeth nods and speeds up to walk beside Banquo, letting their hands touch occasionally.

He recalls walking these halls when teaching young Fleance to walk. He would hold the young boy up while Banquo sat at the other end of the hall, calling to his son to come to him. Macbeth would then walk on his knees behind the young child, saving him before he could fall. Young Fleance would laugh and try again. Eventually, he did make it across the hallway and Banquo picked him up, swinging him through the air, cheering praises at the young child who was a giggling and babbling mess. Banquo put Fleance back on the floor and the young boy toddled over to Macbeth, babbling happily the whole way there. Macbeth picked him up, congratulating the young boy and attempting to hand him back to his father, but Fleance wouldn't let go of him. Banquo looked on fondly, "Seems like you aren't getting rid of him Beth, just like you aren't getting rid of me". Macbeth smiled at the young boy who was still babbling with a slight somberness, having only lost his daughters months prior. It still hurt to think about her but he had to focus his attention on Fleance and Banquo for the time being since his Lady had shut him out of her life, blaming him for their daughter's illness and death.

He remembers Fleance's first two words were "Dada" and "Bef" which is a variation of what Banquo called Macbeth most of the time. The two men teared up and hugged each other, while Fleance toddled around calling out their names. Macbeth was there for his first steps, first words, learned how to read, and when he held a sword for the first time, he immediately swung, causing the two men to jump back. "Beth! Look! I'm like you now! I'm gonna grow up to be like you and Dad!"

They made it to Banquo's room, and he was offered in first. Banquo followed as Macbeth sat on the edge of his bed. "Beth.... what's going on? Can I help in any way?" He kneeled in front of him and placed his hands on Beth's knees. "I.....I don't know. I don't know what to do anymore. I can't stand her but I have to stay with her. She.....told me something, and I brought up-". He chokes out a sob and Banquo sits next to him, rubbing his back as Macbeth cried lightly. The two sat there in silence for a few minutes before Macbeth turns and kisses Banquo, who kisses him back passionately. Macbeth still has tear streaks going down his face but needed a distraction. Banquo separates himselfand holds Macbeth tight. “It’s okay Beth....if you don’t want to talk about it, we don’t have to. We have all the time in the world”. Macbeth choked out another huge sob and cried into Banquo’s shoulder, knowing how ironic it was that Banquo had just said that. Banquo held Beth tight and shifted to hold him completely in his arms.

Instinctively, Macbeth curled up and was nearly sitting in Banquo’s lap while he ran his hand through Beth’s hair. The two sat like that even long after he stopped crying but he didn’t want to move and have to look Banquo in the idea after thinking about how he’d kill him. Eventually, Banquo laid down but Macbeth remained curled up on him so his upper body was on Banquo’s chest and his legs were on the bed.

It was a not long after Banquo’s wife died and Macbeth was basically living in Banquo’s castle. They spent many nights curled up with each other to keep the nightmares at bay. Banquo would lay on top of Macbeth, curled up into him with tear streaks still staining his face from hours upon hours of crying that not even little Fleance could stop. The poor infant always looked so confused when his mother had suddenly disappeared and wouldn’t pick him up in the morning. After a late night curled up with Banquo, he slips out of the other man’s grip and quietly makes his way to Fleance’s quarters. He opened the door and the young child was standing up in his crib, staring at Macbeth with large doe-like eyes that made him look like he hadn’t slept in a long time. The baby babbled a little bit before Macbeth held his finger up to his mouth and whispered “shh” and picked up the child. His tiny fists clung to Macbeth’s shirt as though he though Macbeth disappear as quickly as his mother did. He bounced him up and down very lightly like he would with his own daughter and carried him through the quiet halls. He carried Fleance back to Banquo’s room and laid down, still holding the infant close to him. Without hesitation, Fleance fell asleep, splayed out over Macbeth’s chest. Not long into the night while Macbeth was still awake, Banquo woke up for a few moments. He curled closer to Macbeth and used one arm to hold him and Fleance close to him. He whispered “thank you” before falling back asleep.

Macbeth could nearly laugh at this situation if it wasn’t for the thoughts rattling inside his head.

_‘I..........I have to do it don’t I? I have to kill them..but I can’t.’_

He curled up more, hiding his face when there was a knock on the door and it opened. No guard would do that so they knew it was Fleance. “Papa, Beth? Why are you crying?” Banquo looked to his son and shook his head lightly. Fleance took it as an invite to climb into the bed and wrap himself around Macbeth, hoping it would help calm him down since thats what his dad would do for him. For Macbeth, it made him cry harder. Banquo looked at the two with soft eyes. “Fleance, you may want to try to go to sleep. Beth and I have to have an adult conversation”. The young boy sighed, whispered “I hope you feel better Beth”, and left the room. Banquo went back to carding his fingers through Macbeth’s hair and holding the man close. He was still crying and Banquo whispered “Do you feel like you have to do it?” Macbeth knew that Banquo was aware of the situation. Macbeth shakes his head frantically, so Banquo would understand that he didn’t want to do it. Banquo held him tighter, “Then why do you feel you must?” Macbeth holds onto Banquo and whispers, “She said I had to”. Banquo holds him tight and kisses his forehead.

After Lilith’s death, Macbeth went back to Banquo’s place to get away from the solemn hallways and his wife. Nights like these, Fleance would curl up between the two men, too young to understand that their actions were considered illegal and unorthodox. He would cry sometimes, knowing his best friend would never be seen again but usually, he tried to comfort Beth just as Banquo had.

Macbeth sniffled and went to sit up, but Banquo’s hold on him kept him in place, “Please, don’t go.” Macbeth lays back down and sighs. “What about Fleance?” Banquo stiffens slightly, he didn’t want to lose his son. “I’ll write him a note. I’ll tell him to give Malcolm a note explaining the situation and asking him to take him under his wing while you attempt to get away from your Lady. When you do, you will raise him as your own. He always figured you were also his father.......I don’t want to leave him.” Banquo tears up and Macbeth holds him tight. “I-I can’t do this.....she said if I didn’t, she’d send people to- for you both...I couldn’t let that happen...” Banquo holds him unbearably tight. “Here, I’ll write something to explain to my boy...” He stands up, grabs two pieces of paper, and gets to writing. Tears stain the paper as he writes. The idea of leaving his only son hurt him but it would keep him safe.

Macbeth sat there, contemplating if he was actually going to do this. He lost everything in his life except Banquo and Fleance, and now he would be the reason they are no longer with each other. He was the reason the boy would grow up without a mother or father. Banquo set the papers down not long after and grabbed a dagger out of his bedside drawer he kept there for protection. It was one Macbeth had given to him. Macbeth lets another tear fall as Banquo checks out the blade. Banquo sighs and places it on the bed. “Do you feel like you could do this?” Macbeth shakes his head quickly, the idea of killing his lover was sickening. “Alright, I’ll do it myself. Tell your Lady you did it yourself. Promise me one thing..don’t forget me.” He kisses Macbeth one last time before picking up the knife. Macbeth feels like screaming at him not to do it but it’s too late.

The hilt of the dagger is sticking out of Banquo’s chest. Macbeth looks on in horror. “I-I love you so much Beth. Please don’t forget me.” Macbeth almost screams before reaching into the drawer beside Banquo. “I-I cant do this! I can’t bear the idea of living without you. Fleance will be safe with Malcolm, I trust him with our son.” Before Banquo blacked out, Macbeth kissed him one more time before taking his own dagger and plunging it into his chest. Banquo started crying, “N-no. You were s-supposed to be K-King.” Macbeth smiled lightly. “I would only be King if I were with you. Remember, Kings Macbeth and Banquo, bound together by a forbidden love”. Banquo cried and hugged Macbeth tight. They held each other until blood loss got the best of them and it got hard to see. It relieved Macbeth that the last thing he would see was Banquo.

He silently prayed Fleance would grow up to be a kind, tolerate, and respected man amongst the people.

He also hoped he would never forget his father, who was willing to give his life for love.

And soon enough, everything went black and there was no more pain. Just two lovers holding each other in their final moments. 


End file.
